blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Riders/Gallery/2
The drawbridge S2E7 Knights compliment on Blaze's racing.png S2E7 Purple Knight sees something.png S2E7 Drawbridge up ahead.png S2E7 Blaze and knights "This way".png S2E7 Drawbridge suddenly raises.png S2E7 Everyone stops before the closed drawbridge.png S2E7 Blaze and knights "Someone raised the drawbridge".png S2E7 Purple and Green Knights worried.png S2E7 Blaze "I think we know who".png|"I think we know who!" S2E7 AJ "It had to be...".png|"It had to be..." S2E7 It was Crusher.png|Crusher! S2E7 Crusher calls from the top of the drawbridge.png S2E7 Crusher has the key.png S2E7 Crusher's visor falls again.png S2E7 Crusher can't see.png S2E7 Crusher drops the key.png S2E7 Key falls down toward the knights.png|The Key! S2E7 Key flying through the air.png|It's falling! S2E7 Blaze about to jump up.png S2E7 Blaze catches the key.png|Got it! S2E7 Knights congratulate Blaze for catching the key.png|Hooray! Bravo! Fine catch, Sir Blaze! S2E7 AJ points to the lock.png|"Now we just need some way to get the key up into that lock." S2E7 Blaze "Leave that to me".png|"Leave that to me!" S2E7 Blaze sets up a bow.png S2E7 Blaze describing potential energy.png S2E7 AJ lowers his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E7 Not enough.png S2E7 Blaze pulls harder.png S2E7 More potential energy.png S2E7 Still not enough.png S2E7 You need a little more.png S2E7 Blaze pulls even harder.png S2E7 Even more potential energy.png S2E7 Now it will go in.png S2E7 Blaze "Release the energy!".png S2E7 Blaze launches the key.png S2E7 Key flying up to the lock.png S2E7 Key turns the lock.png S2E7 Drawbridge lowers.png S2E7 Well done.png S2E7 Let's keep going.png S2E7 Blaze, Green Knight and Purple Knight cross the drawbridge.png S2E7 Yellow Knight and White Knight cross the drawbridge.png We've got Potential Energy! S2E7 Blaze and Purple Knight come over a hill.png S2E7 Blaze and knights face a cliff.png S2E7 Yellow Knight aims a bow and arrow.png|Ready... S2E7 Blaze and knights aim their bows.png|Aim... S2E7 Blaze and knights shoot their arrows.png|Fire! S2E7 Arrows stick to the tree branch.png S2E7 Blaze and knights pull on ropes.png S2E7 Blaze and knights swing to other side.png S2E7 Yellow Knight swinging on rope.png S2E7 Knights flipping through air.png S2E7 Yellow Knight and White Knight land.png S2E7 Purple Knight and Green Knight land.png S2E7 Blaze lands.png S2E7 Blaze and knights get stuck in mud.png S2E7 White Knight reversing on fence wires.png S2E7 White Knight flies over Blaze and other knights.png S2E7 White Knight does a perfect landing.png S2E7 Blaze and knights hop into a canyon.png S2E7 Blaze and knights drive through canyon.png S2E7 Blaze and knights jump onto treetops.png S2E7 Trees fling Blaze and the knights away.png S2E7 Blaze and knights go off.png Sir Crusher cheats again S2E7 Crusher and Pickle go up a hill.png S2E7 Pickle sings for Crusher.png S2E7 Pickle singing "But not 'cause he was brave or true".png S2E7 Pickle singing about Crusher cheating.png S2E7 Crusher listens to Pickle's song.png S2E7 Crusher flinches at Pickle's cracked voice.png S2E7 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S2E7 Blaze catches up to Crusher with the knights behind him.png S2E7 Pickle still sings about Crusher cheating.png S2E7 Crusher trying to think.png S2E7 Crusher sees barrels.png S2E7 Crusher decides to use the barrels.png S2E7 Crusher slamming on the barrel shed.png S2E7 Crusher watches barrels roll away.png S2E7 Barrels start rolling downhill.png S2E7 Crusher's visor falls yet again.png S2E7 Crusher shrieks that his visor fell.png S2E7 Crusher crashes into a barrel pile.png S2E7 Barrels fall all over Crusher.png S2E7 Crusher trapped under barrels.png A "barrel" of laughs S2E7 Blaze driving uphill.png S2E7 AJ "Blaze, look out!".png|Blaze, look out! S2E7 Blaze dodging a barrel.png S2E7 Blaze screeches to a halt.png|Phew. S2E7 Blaze sees the rolling barrels.png|Oh no! S2E7 Barrels rolling toward the knights.png|Those barrels are headed... S2E7 Knights notice the barrels.png|...For the other knights. S2E7 Knights getting trapped in the barrels.png S2E7 Barrels continue to roll away.png|Sir Blaze! Help! Help us! S2E7 We have to rescue them.png|Gaskets! Our knight friends are stuck in the barrels. We have to rescue them. S2E7 Blaze hurries after the barrels.png S2E7 Purple Knight stuck in green barrel.png S2E7 Blaze sees a green barrel.png S2E7 The Purple Knight is in the green barrel.png S2E7 Blaze "Hang on".png S2E7 Blaze holds his shield.png S2E7 Blaze going to save the Purple Knight.png S2E7 Blaze smashes the green barrel.png S2E7 The Purple Knight is freed.png S2E7 Blaze and Purple Knight hear Yellow Knight.png S2E7 AJ "Sounds like there's another knight".png S2E7 Blaze "Sir Blaze to the rescue!".png|Sir Blaze to the Rescue! S2E7 Blaze hurries after the next barrels.png S2E7 Blaze driving downhill.png S2E7 Blaze jumps and flips.png S2E7 Blaze finishes his flip.png S2E7 Second barrels ahead.png S2E7 Blaze faces barrels.png S2E7 First group of barrels.png|Sir Blaze! I’m in the biggest blue barrel! Can you find it? S2E7 Blaze going to save the Yellow Knight.png S2E7 Blaze smashes the blue barrel.png S2E7 The Yellow Knight is freed.png S2E7 Yellow Knight "Huzzah!".png S2E7 Yellow Knight hears Green Knight.png S2E7 AJ "Follow those barrels!".png|Follow those barrels! S2E7 Blaze hurries after the third barrels.png S2E7 Second group of barrels.png|Sir Blaze! I’m inside the smallest red barrel! Where is it? S2E7 Blaze going to save the Green Knight.png S2E7 Blaze smashes the red barrel.png S2E7 The Green Knight is freed.png S2E7 There's one knight left.png S2E7 Last barrels rolling away.png S2E7 Barrels heading for a cliff.png S2E7 Cliff dead ahead.png S2E7 Blaze "We've gotta hurry".png S2E7 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S2E7 Blaze hurries after the last barrels.png S2E7 Blaze faces the last barrels.png S2E7 Third group of barrels.png|Sir Blaze! I’m stuck in the medium yellow barrel! Do you see it? S2E7 Blaze doing another flip.png S2E7 Blaze going to save the White Knight.png S2E7 Blaze smashes the yellow barrel.png S2E7 The White Knight is freed.png|Alright! Yeah! S2E7 White Knight dizzy.png|Oh. I am most dizzy. S2E7 Knights cheer Blaze for saving them.png S2E7 Blaze "Thank you, knights".png S2E7 Blaze "The Golden Sword Trophy awaits".png S2E7 White Knight "Charge!".png S2E7 Blaze and knights continue racing.png To return to the Knight Riders episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries